Inspiration Magic-festation
'''Inspiration Magic-festation '''is the 11th episode of Season 6. Summary Sunil believes his magician mojo is lost when one of his magic tricks fails again. Vinnie, concerned for Sunil, finds an old book in Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle containing a spell that allows him to create anything he imagines on a whim. Sunil revels in his new magic and begins making troublesome magician glamorizations around Hub City to suit his magician visions. Vinnie reluctantly supports Sunil, fearing he will lose his friendship if he tries to stop him. Eventually, however, he takes the book away from him in the hopes of keeping him from using the spell, but he remains possessed by the book's dark magic. Finally, Vinnie musters the courage to tell Sunil what he truly feels about Sunil's magic, which returns him to normal. Plot All of Hub City is busy preparing for the Hub Family Fair, a festival dedicated to the families of Hub City. At Littlest Pet Shop, Sunul is hard at work practicing his new magic trick. He thanks Vinnie for his help and calls him his "bestest best pal", a compliment that causes Vinnie to blush. Sunil is so pleased with his trick that he doesn't know that his trick once again blew up and left him and Vinnie burnt. Claude, the puppeteer pony is utterly dissatisfied, for the mess the magical mongoose has made. As Claude walks out of the pet shop in a huff, Sunil runs off in tears. Sunil returns to his home and wails over his failure to impress. Vinnie suggests that he practices another magic trick for the fair, but Sunil doesn't think he'd have any trick to perform in time. He sobs hysterically and starts wolfing down a handful of mangos. Determined to help Sunil out of his magician funk, Vinnie goes to Twilight Sparkle's Castle and searches through her library with Spike's help for a spell that can help. Through Spike's saying, Vinnie understands that he believes they shouldn't use magic. During his search, Vinnie uncovers a hidden chamber behind one of the bookshelves. Inside, he finds a spell book made of stone and with spikes on the front cover. Oblivious of the danger of taking the spell book from its hiding place and Spike's warnings, Vinnie opens the book and finds the Inspiration Manifestation spell that "instantly brings ideas to life". Vinnie returns to Sunil's place only to find out that the floor is wet with his tears. Vinnie knocks on the door but Sunil tells him to go away because he is sad. But instead of leaving, Vinnie opens the door only to accidentally letting Sunil's tears literually flood the hallway. As he entered the room soaking wet, Vinnie finds Sunil, who's now cried an ocean of tears and has gone through several plates of mangos. Vinnie then shows him what he found. Sunil brings himself out of his despair to try the spell: "From in the head to out in the world, every thought to action. Hold close this book and through its spell, you'll start a chain reaction. Projecting forth whatever beauty you see. Only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free."— The "Inspiration Manifestation" incantation As a result of casting the spell, Sunil's magic wand gains a green aura. With the spell's magic, Sunil transforms the stone spell book and the couch using only his magician thoughts. He returns to Claude with a much better magician spell more to his liking and earns his approval. After a successful Hub Family Fair, Vinnie decides to return the spell book to where he found it, but Sunil convinces him to let him hold on to it a little longer. Vinnie doesn't see any harm, but Spike is less than certain. When Vinnie, who is now wearing a raincoat to protect him from another wave of tears, goes to Sunil's owner's place the next day, he's overwhelmed by a swarming crowd of white bunnies and doves when the front door opens. A slightly manic Sunil pulls him inside with his magic, and he finds the place packed with magician stuff Sunil spent all night casting, even he had his owner hypnotized. He decides to extend his newfound magic to all of Hub City and asks for Vinnie's support, which he readily gives. Sunil begins his magicianation of Hub City by transforming Dennis's stink bomb into a giant magician's hat that bursts out white bunnies. An impressed Vinnie suggests asking Dennis to give the giant magic hat the same treatment, but Sunil wants to keep the changes he makes around town a secret from other people, ponies, and animals. Next, Sunil traps Rainbow Dash in a box that separates her whole body in three sides while she's in the middle of busting clouds, he turns one of Walter's bird houses into a mirror bird mansion that the birds get lost and confused inside, and he gives a Sweet 16th birthday party a "touch of magic" by replacing the food with flowers, doves, and white bunnies, the waiter with a magician, and the string trio with a bunch of lovely assistants. Vinnie sees that people are less than pleased with Sunil's changes, but he can't bring himself to tell him to stop because Sunil thinks that Vinnie is offending his new magic, but he isn't. Vinnie just wanted Sunil to stop because everyone has enough magic for one day, but Sunil doesn't listen and runs off to make more changes around Hub City, leaving Vinnie behind. Vinnie then exclaims "what have I done?!" Meanwhile, Lief and the Hub Squad are busy rescuing people from being tangled and wrapped up in magic handkerchiefs, breaking chains and magic rings with Gnasher's indestructible teeth, and getting rid of magic saws that were about to saw the people in a box in two. Blythe wants to know who's responsible for the wacky magic when a man that she had saved said that it was a "crazy blue mongoose!" which is actually Sunil! Surprised, Lief ask if that's true and the man says yes. He also says that Sunil's eyes were glowing green and so was his magician wand. The people suggest to the Hub Squad that they must catch Sunil before his crazy magic causes more trouble. As the Hub Squad leaves to find Sunil and stop him, Spike goes to find Vinnie for that he knows that he's responsible for the trouble. Blythe and the others then finds Vinnie and asks if Sunil is causing all the magical trouble the city, but he keeps Sunil's secret and says no. Meanwhile, Lief and Twilight goes with Barda and Jasmine to assist the trapped Hub characters Blueberry Muffin and Goosers, while Spike shows up behind him and glares disapprovingly at Vinnie who is hiding behind a bush and tells him that none of this would be happening if he hadn't gave Sunil that dark magic book. Although Vinnie realizes enough is enough, he is afraid to reveal Sunil's secret as it could cost him his friendship. But then decides to get his friend out of this mess since it's his fault. Vinnie determines that the next best way to stop Sunil is to get the spell book away from him so he can't harness its magic. He follows Sunil's path of magician destruction and finds him on the outskirts of Hub City. While Spike distracts Sunil, Vinnie snatches the spell book from him and sneaks away. Sunil catches Vinnie, so he hides the book behind his iPad and then hides them both behind his back. Unfortunately, Sunil is still under the influence of Inspiration Manifestation. Vinnie is shocked by this development, and though Sunil is initially upset by the loss of his new book, he doesn't need it anymore in order to use its magic. He crafts four chariots (or "Sunil-riots" as he calls them) and plans to spread his magician genius to all of Hub Island. Before the situation gets even more out of control, Vinnie tells Sunil the truth: that the changes he's been making around Hub City are awful. Sunil is aghast at Vinnie's words, and the magic of Inspiration Manifestation finally wears off. Vinnie suddenly remembers the last part of the spell — "only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free" — and realizes his telling Sunil the truth was what broke the spell's hold. Sunil tells Vinnie he should never be afraid of telling him the truth and tells him to promise to never use magic on him again. Vinnie says "Never again pal. Never again.", and the two share a friendly hug. At Littlest Pet Shop, as Vinnie writes down his lesson in the friendship journal, Russell enters and scolds him for taking a book from behind the bookshelves without permission. He collapses onto a pet bed, exhausted from cleaning up Sunil's magical mess with Princess Twilight, Lief and Blythe. In response to Russell's anger, Vinnie simply says "You don't look so good", angering him even more. "What? I'm just being honest! It's what good friends do!"— Vinnie Trivia * This episode is similar to Inspiration Manifestation. * The stone book of dark magic is used to second time, only by Vinnie. Transcript Sunil: (looks over at a man and his eyes glow green again) Oh. It looks like he needs some magic. Vinnie's eyes grow wide with shock, fearing what Sunil might do next. Sunil: Excuse me sir. (runs over to him) Vinnie: (reaches his arm out to stop Sunil) SUNIL NO, STOP! Oh! What have I done?! (puts his hands on his wild hair and his eyes grow wide again) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Sunil and Vinnie episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons